A total of 10 investigators with 19 NIH-funded projects constituting major users and 4 other-funded investigators representing minor users request funds to support purchase of an LC-LTQ-FT mass spectrometer. This instrument will be sited in the WSU Proteomics and Mass Spectrometry Core Facility that currently supports research over 50 faculty members in more than 10 different departments. Among other unique features, the LTQ-FT provides routine unparalleled high mass measurement accuracy LC/MS/MS capabilities. High mass measurement accuracy is the most constraining search criterion in both proteome and metabolome component identification. In addition, LTQ-FT has high speed MS/MS, automatic data-dependent MS2 and MS3, ECD and/or IRMPD during LC separation that will enable improved metabolite and protein identification, increased post-translational modification mapping, and enhanced crosslinked peptide identification for protein-protein interaction studies. These outstanding capabilities of the LTQ-FT will benefit all projects in WSU, such as the characterization of metabolomic and proteomic changes relevant to cancer, quantitative proteome and post-translational modification changes related to reproductive biology, and quantitative proteomics and protein interactions involved in immune response. Data generated using this new instrument will significantly enable success of this large group of NIH-funded investigators. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE The relevance of this requested instrumentation can be categorized primarily into three broad areas of human health research: 1) cancer biology, 2) reproductive biology, and 3) immunology. All three areas are the focus of significant proteomics and metabolomics research aimed at improvement of overall human health, prevention and treatment of disease. The relevance of this application toward achieving those goals is based on the significantly improved and unique capabilities the requested instrumentation will bring to bear on protein, posttranslational modification, protein-protein interaction, and metabolite quantitation and identification. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]